


[podfic] Public Relations

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Series: Life Lessons [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Can be read as stand alone, Domestic Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Paparazzi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Tim was so caught up in loading food onto the self-serve register that he almost missed his picture on the front of the gossip magazine.It still surprised him a little to see Jason on the cover with him, however.





	[podfic] Public Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Public Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118932) by [Rednight_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/pseuds/Rednight_Hunter). 



[Public relations](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qVjKdJ6HyDwcTDlKcg-6rqBdctosV2Nc)


End file.
